Flak Shotgun
The Flak Shotgun is the Heavy weapon by User:MatthewGo707. * * * * * * ** ** ** |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 30|fire_rate = 98 (480 rpm)|capacity = 50 (max 250)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight)|cost = 150 |level_required = 32}} Appearance * It is a bulky shotgun with the 50-round drum magazine, a grenade launcher, the solid stock and the 4X scope. Strategy It deals devastating damage, high fire rate, high capacity, and average mobility. Tips * This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. * DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. * It comes with frightening area damage that lobs out explosives on impact, hitting a wall can rain explosives onto the ground. Overall, a very forgiving weapon. * Use this weapon to encounter Ghost Lantern users * Spam-fire to get points. * Use this in larger area to take advantage of its ability to shoot 16 rockets (being a shotgun), laced with the freaky danage that no one can imagine. * Useful for taking down enemies using the shield. * Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. * If there's an enemy player close to you, use it as distraction because this will cause players to stay out of its blast radius, leaving time for an escape. * Use this weapon against highly mobile players due to its fast projectiles * This weapon can be useful while airborne * Despite being a shotgun, this is useful against airborne players as well * Use this to kill the player that used the Resurrection gadget. * Never be fooled by its inferior range, as the larger area damage can easily aids the user who cannot shoot accurately. * Take advantage of its faster projectiles as this feature can make this a kamikaze weapon. * Use this weapon when dealing with multiple players * The weapon is useful for guarding choke points, hallways, and specific points on the map, especially in Point Capture and Flag Capture maps. * This is best used in Block Crash as this can easily down many enemies at once. * Do not worry about players bunny-hopping trying to evade you, as this weapon's projectiles deals massive area damage, twice the size of the Nuclear Grenade's. * This is an excellent weapon for slaughtering enemies when you are using the jetpack. * Use this to destroy the Barrier Rifle's energy shield and block the enemy's projectiles. * Aim at the ground near the enemy to ensure that it will hit them unless they tend to jump and move a lot. * Its super-OP damage or knockback can be used to pick-off the enemies in a variety of ways. * Melee users are vulnerable on your projectiles. They can be easily killed when there are nearby hazards using its knockback or depending on their armor and skills. Try to kill them quickly as possible especially when they are wielding the Storm Hammer. * It can easily mow down heavily armored players with ease. * It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. * It can be more effective against groups of enemies, as the explosive shotgun shells have the devastating damage. * Use this to severely damage the group of max-armored players with ease or when the enemy is bunny-hopping. * Use this weapon against fleeing Dark Force Saber users. * Just like the Big Buddy UP2, use the Singular Grenade to pull more enemies, and swarm them. * Never be fooled by its being a shotgun, as each could deal devastating damage even on Snipers. * Not recommended for rocket-jumping, for this weapon is a one shot kill for every entity, and the user. * This is excellent in Arena as each rockets deals the devastating damage to the enemies. So, to increase is effectiveness, surround the enemies to at least 5 or more (preferably with the Singular Grenade) and then swarm them with rocket pellets in point-blank range. * This is best used as a crowd controller, due to its massive damage. * This is best in wreaking chaotic situations against many enemies. * It is very possible to get many killstreaks with this weapon. * This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. * Very useful for spamming. * This can be used for spawn trapping enemies, or for camping uses. * Very useful in taking down enemies in Team Strike. * Use this weapon to perform banzai attack on large groups of enemies due to each of its rockets dealing the colossal damage. * Its colossal damage allows you to pwn ALL bosses in Campaign and Arena in a single fire. * This weapon is best used in Inside the Code, since this requires less skill and little to no aiming. * It is more effective when attacking groups of enemies to take full advantage of the area damage. * Its rockets have the area damage effect, so taking out a group or team of enemies makes the weapon's rockets more effective when in use. * Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the rockets. * Do not stand still when racking many kill streaks. * You can fiercely blast over 10 enemies and even snipers (due to its semi-instant travel time) at once due to its ability to shoot 16 rockets per fire, hence being a shotgun. * You can hit the ground spot that is near your opponent because this has area damage. * Make each shot count by aiming at the ground near the enemy or at its legs. The splash damage can catch enemies unaware even if you miss. * This weapon is not affected by gravity, so lead shots and burst at longer-range opponents. * Use this weapon to pick off weakened targets. * If the player is attacking with the Bazooka Shotgun in short range, the player should be careful as to not inflict self explode damage. * Spam the weapon. * You can easily dominate the fire fights as this has quite devastating damage. * Use this to heavily weaken (or even destroy) enemy Mechs or Turrets. * This weapon is godly on Point Capture, as the horizontal explosions and its ability to fire 16 rockets per fire (being a shotgun) can cause entire point wipes at times, and the 30 efficiency can deal with players easily. This can kill players with the max gear in one go per rocket it fires. ** This is also true for Block Crash. * The users of the Cyber Santa Avatar WILL NOT survive from each of the rocket onslaughts raining towards them, so use this as your advantage. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Stay away from the user's sight or you will be blitzed by its users * Get the weapon at least the mobility of 130 if the rockets are heading towards you * Avoid being caught in the radius of the rocket. * Attack the user when reloading. * DO NOT use this weapon if you are playing PG3D on your old phone, since there will be high tendency of LAGGING. * Avoid even playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the projectiles having abnormally devastating damage and large area damage. * Avoid friendly fire between teammates, as this can disorient your teammates. * Attack from behind. * Do not make melee attacks against its users as they will unexpectedly fire at you, making an escape impossible. * Avoid crowding when one encounters a user. As this weapon is an exceptional crowd controller. * Try to avoid the rockets as much as possible. *Avoid engaging its users in close-range fights. This is a good way NOT to be pushed into hazards or being toasted by the rockets. *Avoid hallways when users are wielding this weapon like this one due to its high damage output and larger area damage. *Staying airborne can lessen the risk of being hit, but be wary of the 16 rockets that is shot in a single fire, making escape almost impossible, combined with the large area damage each rockets impose. *Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. *After the opponent fires, use an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser, to easily headshot the opponent until he/she dies. * Avoid being in a group especially in Team Battle. Due this weapon has a slightly medium area damage and has quite devastating damage. * It might not help to have a wall behind you, as the splash damage could hit off the wall and strike you. * If the player sees a user firing at them from a distance, be warned that it is guaranteed a one shot kill. * It is recommended to use double jump boots and other wear that makes you jump higher. However, despite this, you should be far from its users as they can take advantage of its larger blast radius, making escape semi-impossible. Firing sound *Heavy Shotgun's Trivia * Using this weapon in close range can be a pure hara-kiri (suicide), due to its devastating splash damage eaxh rockets deal. * This can trigger LAG if both of each rockets explodes in front of the user. (This is the only weapon that can do this) * It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner. * It takes 100 to craft this weapon, making it the rarest of all weapon (that are not only) obtainable by Gun Crafting. * This is the weapon that is immune to Love Spell's effect. * This is comparable to Bazooka Shotgun. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Shotgun Category:Area Damage Category:Clan Weapons Category:Grenade Launch Category:Scoped Category:Burning Category:Frag Damage Category:Blinding Category:Contact Detonator Category:Contact detonator Category:Ricochet Category:Cluster Detonator